


Under the Milky way tonight

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Bad Jokes, Banter, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nogitsune, Pack Emissary John Stilinski, Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel AU, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Trying to escape from the Ghost Riders Stiles flings himself and Peter through a hastily created vortex, what they find on the other side will change both men Familiar faces and old enemies await them, and they still have to decide if they want to return to Beacon Hills.





	Under the Milky way tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rbb ever so I was more than a little nervous, but in the end, I was super excited to work with my wonderful artist and create what I hope is a fun and exciting fic
> 
> This fic would not have been finished if not for the help of the fantastic Bunnywest, your comma throwing and full stop slamming were the best. Any egregious errors are mine.

 

 

 **Part** **one**  

The Tunnel rumbled ominously. Peter looked intently up towards where the station lay. “They’re coming, Stiles. I hope you have a plan.”  

“Give me a minute, creeperwolf,” Stiles yelled over his shoulder as he focused on the glowing portal in front of him. Peter watched as the last of the trapped Beacon Hills residents made their way through the portal Stiles had created.   

The lavender glow around Stiles dimmed slightly. The amount of power Stiles was drawing must be draining him. Peter’s wolf whined at the thought Stiles of harming himself to save the rest of these plebs - they had no idea what a gift they had in the gangly 21-year-old Spark. They did not see the potential, the raw unrealized power beneath the boy's skin. Peter saw it though, and it made Peter  _want._ If they got out of this mess alive, Peter was going to take steps to make that happen, but not now. 

Right now, he saw the young spark slump and fall to his knees in exhaustion from the physical and mental drain of using so much magic. The portal back to Beacon Hills snapped shut, leaving Peter and Stiles in the tunnel. At least they had gotten the others out. The Ghost Riders would know something was amiss soon, and Peter had to get Stiles up and moving.  Without thinking, Peter reached down and picked the young man up bridal style. It said something of Stiles' exhaustion that he did not complain, or even offer some snappy comment, just rested his head against Peters shoulder. 

“Sweetheart do you think you have it in you to get us out of here?” Peter spoke as he moved down the tunnel, Stiles' weight barely a hindrance. 

“Creeperwolf, you're going to have to put me down if you want the magic to happen,” Stiles murmured into Peters neck. 

“What? I thought you wanted to be swept off your feet.” 

Stiles gave Peter a strange look, like he was weighing up how to respond. “You’re picking  _now_  to flirt with me?” 

“In the face of imminent death or enslavement, I see no problem with a little gentle flirting, and your ears do go a lovely shade of red.” 

“Creeper wolf, that’s a lot to unpack, and now is not the time. Just, you know, put me down and let me try and save our butts,  _again_ _._ _”_   

Peter lowered Stiles to his feet, keeping a hand resting firmly on the young spark’s back. Stiles leant back into Peters hand, as if Peter’s touch was comforting. Peter allowed himself the momentary fancy.  He could feel the moment Stiles started to draw upon his spark, the body beneath his hands starting to thrum with palpable power. 

Peter kept his grip on Stiles, afraid the young Spark would fall; he turned his head to see a movement at the head of the tunnel. “Stiles, whatever you are doing, you better make it quick. We have company coming.” 

“Don't get your pretty panties in a bunch, Peter wolf.  I’m doing this as fast as I dare.” 

Peter looked back and could see movement at the start of the tunnel, “Dare I ask if you could move a little faster there is unwelcome company coming”  

Stiles sighed. “Magic like this cannot be rushed, one wrong thing and boom, we might just end up stuck in the side of a mountain, it's no parlor trick. Without precise calculations, we could fly right through a supernova, or bounce into a singularity.” 

“Stiles, did you just quote Star Wars?” Peter could not help the smile - the boy was a menace. A bright, adorable menace. 

The smile Stiles gave Peter was bright, if tired. “You got that? You may just be cooler than you look.” Stiles swayed on his feet and Peter’s grip on him tightened. Stiles flashed a thankful smile. Peter could feel the air thicken and the hairs on his arms prickle as Stiles summoned his will. 

The tunnel shuddered around them. Ahead of Stiles, the air seemed to shimmer and a low hum sounded around them. The portal became more solid, its green glow tinged with yellow flashes. In the depths of the portal the shadowy shape of a familiar house loomed, but Peter took no real notice, grabbing Stiles who let out a shocked squeak, and threw them both through the portal. They were spat out the other side, landing in a tangle of limbs, Peter still clutching tightly to Stiles as if he were a life line. 

 

 **_New future, old past_ ** 

 

 

Blinking owlishly. Stiles made a pained sound in his throat. “Oh, Shit.”  

Peter followed Stiles’ line of sight and made a choked whine “Is that...?”  

“The Hale house and it's on fire!”  

A group of men surrounded the house, discarded fuel cans lying about the yard. Peter didn’t think - he acted, shifting as soon as he saw the picture before him. He attacked the would-be murderers, catching them unaware. They had no time to react to the enraged Alpha decimating their ranks. The fight was short and brutal, guns and knives could not stand up to an enraged Werewolf. Peter’s ferocity was magnified by the sounds of his trapped family inside the burning house. 

Stiles watched as one of the last hunters standing went to fire his gun at Peter’s turned back. Without any thought Stiles called his spark and sent a pulse of energy at the hunter, who was slammed back into a nearby tree, the force of the pulse shattering the hunter's spine. Stiles felt grim satisfaction.  These men were going to murder the whole Hale family in cold blood, decimate a family and destroy lives. Stiles would not lie even to himself - it felt good to see the hunter lay dying. 

Peter gave Stiles a heart-stopping smile. “Sweetheart, that was spectacular.” Turning back to the house, they saw the flames had gotten larger and the upper floors were starting to smoke. Peter let out a howl of pain when he saw how fast the fire had progressed. “I need you to get rid of the mountain ash, Stiles. I need to get inside and save them!”  

Moving towards the burning building, Stiles focused on the mountain ash by the doors and windows. As he moved towards the house, he let a trickle of magic seep out, moving the ash away from the door. As it got blown away, it picked up more of the scattered ash, leaving the bottom floor windows and door free.  Peter was at the door the moment the ash was gone. “Peter, wait. We don’t know what doing this will do. We’re messing with time here, Hastywolf.”  

 

“I don’t care. I get this chance to save my family, my pack. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same if you had the chance,” Peter said, not unkindly. 

“That is a low blow Peter. If I could have stopped my pops from dying I would, I would have taken his place a thousand times over. Deucalion should have killed me, not him.” 

Stiles knew Peter was right though. Sighing, he went to follow Peter into the burning house, but was held back by a hand against his chest. “I don’t want you putting yourself in harm's way, Stiles.” 

Stiles gave Peter the most offended look he could muster. “Dude, you just saw what I did to that hunter, right? I’m coming in with you. Now less talk, more family rescue.”  

Stiles pushed his way past Peter, using his spark to douse the flames. The sound of trapped voices could be heard from the basement, and Peter led the way.  Burning timbers had fallen and blocked the basement door, and Peter knew that the family escape tunnel had been blocked, and mountain ash laid down barring their escape. Stiles focused on the burning timbers, tamping down the flames as Peter approached them. He could see the tic that passed over Peter’s face, and the way he flinched as he moved towards the timbers.  

The flames, the smoke - these all had to be horrifying for Peter to be reliving, yet he remained calm and stoic. He was being given a chance to undo his greatest loss, but it did not negate the loss he had suffered through.  

Stiles felt such a profound empathy for Peter in that moment, it nearly took his breath away.  Stiles watched as Peter lifted the smoking beams from the door way, watched the muscles in Peter’s neck bunch up. The way he could see the veins stand out and the play of Peter’s chest muscles through his dirty v neck would have been pure pornography at any other time.   

Stiles made his will focus on the remaining flames, coaxing them to die down, until they were finally out. With the last timber out of the way, Peter was able to get to the door. The heat had made the timbers of the door warp, and he had to wrench the door of its hinges. As Peter went to step down, Stiles reached out and grabbed his arm. “We don’t know what we are going to find down there, or who. What if you meet yourself? We’re talking time paradoxes and all sorts of shit. Let me go down there, okay?” Stiles gave Peter’s arm a soft, reassuring squeeze.  

Peter’s nostrils flared and his eyes flashed, but he stepped back, allowing Stiles to go first. "Just be careful, they will be scared and may react badly,” Peter warned, before Stiles headed down to the basement. 

It was dark in the stairwell, and wasn’t any better when Stiles got to the bottom riser. “Hello? Alpha Hale, is anyone down here?” Stupid question, Stiles knew, because he could hear the low, almost subvocal growls coming from the back of the large basement near where the escape tunnel was. In the gloom, he could see the supernatural glow of many pairs of eyes, and coming slowly towards him he could see the menacing red glow of enraged Alpha eyes. 

“Whoa, wait - friends, we stopped the fire, the hunters, they’re dead.“ A woman who had to be Talia Hale stopped her menacing approach.  The way she tilted her head, and the narrowing of her intense eyes, told Stiles she was listening to his heartbeat, trying to find the lie in his statement. 

“Who are you, and why would you help us?” Talia rasped out, the smoke making her voice rough. 

“I’m Stiles, and uhm... I'm kind of a Pack Emissary where I come from.” Stiles took the chance and extended a hand. 

“Stiles? What kind of name is that?” Talia asked, a small smile forming on her sooty face.  

“Uh, my name is Mieczyslaw, no one can pronounce it so I just stick with Stiles.”  

“It's a Polish name, Talia, one I know.” A familiar voice spoke, and Stiles had to hide a look of shock as his father stepped out of the shadows holding a hand out for Stiles to shake. 

Stiles fought back the urge to throw himself into the man's arms - it was his father, alive and healthy with the Hale Pack. “John Stilinski, Hale Pack emissary and newly elected Sherriff of Beacon Hills. Don’t let Talia’s gruff nature worry you, she is thankful for your help, but suspects you did not achieve this on your own.”  

Stiles looked up at the roof, knowing Peter would be nervously pacing up on the floor above. Something about this seemed different - this time line was off, and what the hell was his father doing being the Pack Emissary? 

“Ah, no. A friend, um, and Alpha from my pack helped.  We’re not from around here.”  

“A smoky basement is not the place for introductions or thanks. Let's get the family out of here, and we can talk properly.” Joe Hale walked out holding a young girl who had to be Cora, with two teens walking behind. The boy, close to 16 with expressive eyebrows, had to be Derek, and the older girl, Laura, came out holding onto the hands of a boy and a girl. They looked to be around four years old. 

Licking his lips Stiles looked over the group. “Um, is this all your family?” 

“Yes. John’s mate is not here. He is away on the pack business. He should be home with us tomorrow, and he is  _not_  going to be happy about what has transpired,” Talia murmured.  

Stiles eyebrows nearly shot through his hairline. Okay, so his dad had a werewolf mate who was a guy - this was _so_  not their timeline. “Umm, I seemed to remember that you had a brother, Alpha Hale?”  

“Hmm, you know about us? No, I don’t have a brother, or any siblings for that matter. Where are you from, Stiles?” Talia's eyes took on a shrewd cast, but before Stiles could come up with an answer, John and Joe sighed. “Talia leave the poor boy alone. He and his friend upstairs just saved our lives. Lets at least get out there and thank this Alpha, and maybe see the damage, before you start on the third degree,” Joe suggested. 

Stiles led them upstairs, praying that Peter would be able to keep it together, and take his cue from Stiles.  Coming out of the basement, Stiles watched as Peter’s eyes grew wide as Talia and Joe followed him, and the contortions his face made when John stepped out would have almost been comical, had it not been for the situation.    
   
“Alpha Hale this is my companion Alpha Peter Parker. We’re from a small pack situated in Connecticut, and we came here in hopes of finally meeting the great Hale pack.”  Stiles dared not look at Peter and the face he was pulling. The urge to hum the Spiderman theme was strong, but so was his urge not to be throttled by Peter. 

Talia preened a little at Stiles' words, and he could see Peters mind working, trying to connect all the dots. Peter adapted smoothly, bowing his head slightly in deference to Talia, then shaking Joe’s hand. What feelings must be going through Peters head right now? “Alpha Hale, do you and your family have somewhere safe to go? The hunters who tried to set the fire are dead, but I wouldn’t be surprised if more were to come,” Peter asked.  

 

Talia looked around at the damage, and the realization of what she had nearly lost hit her. Looking at the two strangers who had saved her family, she groped for Joe’s hand. Looking wide-eyed into her mate’s eyes, she saw the same look - they had come so close to losing everything. 

“This had to have been the Argents. They have been wanting to destroy us ever since we found out what that bitch Kate was trying to do to poor Derek,” Talia growled lowly. Joe pulled her close.  

“We will deal with this, but first we need to get the pups somewhere safe.” Joe pressed a kiss to Talia's head as he spoke. 

Talia turned back to their two saviours. "The Pack has a lake house deep in the preserve. You can only drive part of the way; the rest is a hike through rough country. It would be somewhere safe and we would be honored if you joined us. I think we have much to talk about.” 

She noticed how the younger man looked at Alpha Parker. They were not a mated  pair, but to an Alpha like Talia all the signs were obvious. She smirked  - she had a feeling the young spark would lead Alpha Parker a merry dance. Something about the young Spark reminded her of John when he was younger, though in looks he reminded Talia of her dear friend.  She thought wistfully that Claudia would have known what to do with this situation. 

“We would be honored, Alpha Hale,” Peter answered with a nudge from the younger Spark. 

“Well then that’s settled. Pups, gather what you need. We cannot stay here.“ 

“Mom, was this my fault.” Derek looked like he was going to burst into tears, his myriad colored eyes so mournful that Talia wanted to go find that bitch Argent and finally kill the woman. 

“No baby, it's not, and don’t ever think that. What she did  - what she tried to do -  was a horrible, evil, thing, and you were never at fault. The Argents have always been a blight and have wanted the Hales and all werewolves dead for as long as I can remember.” Talia again thanked mother moon for having a vigilant emissary who noticed the moment things started to seem off with Derek. If it had not been for John’s careful watch over Derek, there is no telling what lengths Kate would have gone to. 

“But Chris isn’t a bad Argent, is he?” Laura piped up, grabbing her brother’s hand and seeking to comfort her brother. 

“No Laura, he’s not. He stopped being an Argent many years ago,” Talia said as she started to organize her pack for the trip to the lake house. 

Peter and Stiles listened, fascinated, to the bits of conversation; Peter desperately wanted to ask Stiles what was going on but refrained when Stiles gave him the face, the face that said  _keep your trap shut Peter._  Also ,  the fake name was a warning in its self -  _Peter Parker’ -_ really, Stiles?  Peter gave Stiles a worried look. How was the boy going to cope with seeing this man who was his father back alive after Stiles had watched Deucalion tear his heart out? Peter knew that he himself had a tenuous hold on his own sanity seeing his family / not family. 

 

(Stiles followed John outside while the pack readied its belongings, watching as the older man looked over each of the hunter's bodies. He grunted, “I’ll forge a report at the station tomorrow night about the house fire. These men were all hired guns for the Argents.  I’ll burn the bodies so no one stumbles on them and asks awkward questions.” John motioned to Stiles to grab the body of the other hunter that he had thrown against the tree, and they moved them till they were all piled onto each other. 

 _“_ _Tógann_ _Arawn_ _an_ _íobairt_ _seo_ _a_ _rinne_ _na_ _strainséirí_ _;_ _coinnigh_ _mo_ _Phacáiste_ _sábháilte_ _uathu_ _siúd_ _a_ _dhéanfadh_ _dochar_ _dóibh_ _.”_  Johns voice burred as he spoke in Gaelic. John looked over at the young spark. “I have asked the God  Arawn  to take this sacrifice and protect the pack.   “John  then touched one of the bodies and whispered  _Dóigh_  and the bodies lit up the flames consuming them quickly till all that was left was ash on the ground. 

“Whoa. Have you always been a spark? Like, did you know when you were small you could do this?” Stiles was fascinated and wondered if his own father had these same skills, if that was where his Spark had manifested from, and not his mother like he had always thought. 

“Ah. No son, I was not much older than yourself when I found out about this and Werewolves. I’d lost someone to a rogue Alpha attack and would have died too, but Talia arrived just in time to save me. I lost Claudia though. “John's eyes clouded for a moment then cleared. “Talia and Claudia were best friends growing up. Clauds knew all about this supernatural stuff but had kept me in the dark to keep me safe. After the attack -after losing her, Talia took me home and told me about all of this. She saw something in me. The Pack took me in, cared for me, and made me family. She and Joe are my best friends and my Alphas.  How about you and Peter? I suspect there’s a lot of history there?”  

Stiles was not sure what to tell this man, who was not his father but was. “Peter and I, ugh, its complicated.  Like, a really, really complicated story. For a long time, I didn’t trust him or even like him. The man's motivations can border on grey areas, if you get my drift. But underneath he’s a good guy, will do what it takes to protect family and Pack. Not that his pack recognized that.” He was surprised at how bitter he felt at the way the Pack had treated Peter over the last few months. The man had been trying, really trying, but they were so caught up in themselves, God.  They didn’t even notice when Stiles stopped coming to Pack meetings. Only Peter noticed and cared enough to watch over Stiles after John’s funeral. 

John clapped Stiles on the shoulder. “Complicated men make life interesting; I’ve found and sometimes they make life better. And it doesn’t hurt when they’re easy on the eyes.” There was a knowing twinkle in John’s eye. 

Stiles wanted to steer the conversation away from grounds he was not wanting to dig up. “Uh, so your Mate is not here?”  

“No, he had to go down to New Orleans, there were some issues regarding another Pack that needed to be sorted. He’s supposed to be home tomorrow.” John blushed, “We have not been mated long actually took us both years to work up the bravery to admit how we felt for each other.”  

“Do you need to warn him about what's happened?” Stiles asked as they walked back to the house. 

“Already did, he knows to meet us at the lake house. I didn’t give him too many   details, the man’s a worry wart as it is.”  Stiles was really interested to know who this man was who had John blushing like a schoolboy, but did not feel it was right to ask.  

“Look kid, we may not have said it, but Talia and the Pack, well, we owe our lives to you and Peter, and a blood debt like that is a hard thing to owe. Talia can be a little stuck when it comes to words, but she is thankful.”  

Stiles wanted to say, “ _That’s where Derek gets it from,”_  but kept silent, letting John keep going.  “I get it. I have known a wolf or two who needed to learn to use their words better.”  

“Let's get to work and make sure Cora hasn’t just filled her backpack with sweets. “ 

 

 

 

 

Talia led the family through the back of the property, following a dirt path that lead deeper into the preserve. “The lake house is a few hours hike away, and no one outside of family knows about it. We should be safe up there.” Joe spoke from the back of the line to Peter and Stiles. 

John, who had one of the twins, Molly, on his back, walked alongside them. “So Peter, where are you from? I can’t say I have heard of the Parker Pack before.”  

“We were a small Pack, kept mostly too ourselves. My Aunt May and Uncle Ben were the Alpha pair. We lived near Cornwall, Connecticut.” Stiles nearly choked on the water he was drinking and glared at Peter. If he fucked this up being a smart-ass Stiles would kill him, _again_ _,_ and this time he’d make it stick. 

“Your Mom and Dad were born wolves, I take it?“ John asked. Stiles did not like the look this John had in his eyes - it was the same one his father had when he was filing information aside. 

“They were. My entire family were born wolves, but I lost them to an act of savagery by a rogue hunter clan. My Aunt passed her Alpha spark to me before she passed away. Our pack was not close, and the young ones drifted away. When Stiles’s father died, the last links to that area were gone. It was time to move on, find a new home, and a mentor to help Stiles with his Spark.” Peter was a master.  There was no hint of a lie, and from the wolves around him’s reaction, his heart beat did not betray him. Stiles was impressed and a little concerned with how smoothly the man could lie. He twisted truths through the lies so smoothly it was seamless and a little scary. 

 

“Losing loved ones is hard, and especially so when you don’t have anyone to share that grief with.” John spoke softly, nodding his head towards Talia. “If it weren’t for that woman, I would have lost myself to grief years ago. This pack are my family and I will do anything to keep them safe. I would take down Alphas, hunters, or even other magic users to make sure the Hale family stayed whole.” There was a warning there that even Peter was not stupid enough to ignore, and Stiles realized that this John was not so different from his father. 

“I can assure you, Emissary Stilinski, neither myself nor Stiles mean any harm to your pack.” Peter spoke quietly but resolutely, and John nodded. “I know that Peter, I'm good at reading people. But I also suspect there’s a lot you're not telling us.”  

“There are some things yes, complications that given time we should hopefully be able to explain to you. But know this. We will bring no harm to your family, John.”  

“Thank you, Peter. I can see you’re an honourable man, and I’ll hold you to that.” 

Stiles smirked at Peter’s face when he was called honourable. It wasn’t a word that was often heard when speaking of Peter Hale. 

 

 

 

The night walk through the Preserve gave Stiles a chance to observe the pack, to watch and learn about this _Other_  Hale pack, what could have been if the fire had not happened in his true time line. Derek was still a broody wolf, but it was more to do with teen angst than loss of family, and Stiles suspected while Kate had not fully gotten her claws into him, she had still caused some emotional damage. Laura was quiet but not so surly as Derek. More watchful, careful with her words, but also quick to engage Stiles in conversation.  

Cora seemed to have taken a shine to Peter, who in turn seemed enchanted by this version of his niece, this cheeky playful girl utterly charming him. The twins Kaiden and Molly were adorable and cheeky, and Stiles was wrapped around their chubby toddler fingers, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. 

 

They broke through the tree line just as the first dawn light was touching the lake. It was a stunning vista. The lake shone like molten gold and on the far edge sat a large log cabin. It was huge. Stiles could see the large picture windows that faced the lake, and the upper story had small balconies coming off the rooms. It was grander than most of the houses back in Beacon hills.  This was the Hale Lake house.  

“Wow.” Stiles looked at Peter. who was equally taken aback. Whispering softly, Stiles spoke against Peters' ear. “So, do  _you_  have a lake house you're not telling me about?”  

Peter shook his head. “No, Stiles. Not even close. This world just keeps throwing us curve balls.”  

As the group neared the house, they could see smoke coming out of the chimney and a large black SUV parked on the gravel drive in front of the house. The dopey grin that appeared on John’s face clued Peter and Stiles into whose car that had to be.  

A loud Howl echoed from the trees near the house, and the Pack as one howled back. It was a joyous sound and both Peter and Stiles found themselves swept up in it. Out of the tree line a large silver and black wolf ran. Its eyes did not burn with a beta gold, but a startling blue. Both Peter and Stiles made a shocked sound. 

Talia, sensing their unease, spoke as the wolf came close.  “His eyes show the guilt he carries for his family's sins. They are not his sins, but he carries them still.” There was a sad resignation in her voice as she dropped down to hug the wolf who wiggled happily in her hold. Once done with greeting his Alpha, the wolf gave each member of the pack his attention. John stood quietly with a soft smile as the wolf approached him. Crouching down, he took the wolf’s big head in his hands.  “There better not be muddy paw prints on my bed, mister.” The wolf dropped his head and whined. John laughed, and then looked over at Peter and Stiles. “This fine wolf is my mate to be, Christopher. I ‘ll formally introduce you once he decides to turn back, but that could be a while. He always wolfs out for a bit when he’s here, call of the wild or something.”  

Stiles let out a chuckle at the eye roll the wolf was able to make, but then stopped and looked over at Peter, who just shrugged. 

Chris stopped his ministrations on his mate, and turned to look at the two strangers. The look, while not threatening, was not friendly either. John placed a hand on the large wolf’s flank. “These two saved the Pack. if it weren’t for them, well, we wouldn’t be standing here.”  

Peter took a chance and stepped forward, extending his hands, palms up. “I’m Alpha Peter Parker.” _(_ _Peter was still going to have words with the boy over that name_ _.)_ _“_ And this young man is my Emissary, Stiles.”  

 

Chris let out a huff of acknowledgment, then looked over his shoulder to the children, his tail thumping on the dirt. “Go on, the kids have missed their Uncle.” With that, Chris sprung towards the older Hale children first. Laughter and barking filled the quiet, and Stiles found himself smiling as he watched.  

“You like it here,” Peter whispered softly as he came to stand behind Stiles. The Hales were making enough noise not to notice the soft conversation, and were too polite to eavesdrop. 

“I do. But it's different. It's not really our time line, they’re not your family, and he’s not my Pops.” Stiles' voice remained soft, but Peter could hear the deep sadness in his voice. His wolf whined, wanting to comfort Stiles. Taking a chance, he rested a hand lightly on Stiles shoulder, and took it as a positive sign when it was not shrugged away. 

“Stiles, we don’t know what's going to happen, or if we are even going to be able to get back to our home. I think this could be a good place for both of us. I am not one to take chances, but maybe while we figure out what to do. we could see how we fit in here.” Peter rested his forehead on the back of Stiles' head, hoping that the body contact would give him some sense of comfort. 

Peters wolf purred contentedly when Stiles leaned back against him. Surrounded by a loud, rambunctious pack, this moment felt oddly intimate. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Stiles his wolf had wanted the boy, but Peter had ignored it, tamped it deep down as another sign of his weakness, his failure as a person.  

But as the time continued, he suspected that these feelings were not a one-way street, that the snark and sass and even the outright hostility that they shared was almost some unique form of mating dance. They both enjoyed it in their own way, but after John’s death was a turning point for Peter. Watching Stiles withdraw from Scott’s band of Idiots and further into himself, Peter’s shallow infatuation with the boy turned into active caring. He found himself cooking meals to leave for Stiles, wanting to make sure the boy actually remembered to eat. He started to trail him when Stiles would go off in a daze and wander for hours through the preserve, and Stiles seemed to welcome his presence. 

Maybe here in this place, they could finally take that step. But Peter was getting ahead of himself. At some point it would all have to come out. How these Hales would react, Peter did not dare to contemplate. But for the time being, he would let himself enjoy this. 

 

Stiles leant back further against Peter, relaxing as he did. “Yeah, I think you could be right. Something about this place feels right, and it's not like we have a choice in the matter until I can figure a way for us to get home.”  

“Well there is no rush.  Let's take the time to get to know these Hales.  I am rather intrigued by why Christopher is a werewolf.  I would bet money there is a story there.” Peter gave Stiles a reassuring squeeze. 

“OK” Stiles sighed. Straightening up, he looked towards the gathered pack. “Come on Peterwolf.  Let’s go see this lake house.” 

 

 

 

 **The Lake House**  

 

The lake house was as spacious inside as it looked from the outside. A large central living space was dotted with large, soft looking sofas, and thick rugs covered the dark floor boards. Off to one side, a large open plan kitchen filled one corner of the house. Stiles' eyes went wide. He wondered if Talia would let him cook something for the pack.  

Photos dotted the wooden walls, family photos, and one caught Stiles’s attention, a picture of John with a smiling young woman. John would not have been much older than Stiles is right now.  

“Ah, that was me and Claudia, the summer before I lost her.” John’s voice came from behind. Stiles was having a hard time looking at this Claudia in the picture and not thinking  _Mom_. This Claudia never had a child with John, though. 

Taking his eyes away from the photo, he looked at the sadly smiling man. “You guys looked really happy. What was she like? If you don’t mind me asking.”  

John clapped a friendly hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “I don’t mind talking about her. Claudia was a whirlwind. When she set her mind to something, nothing was going to stop her. I didn’t think I would be happy again when she was killed.”  

John led Stiles over to one of the overstuffed sofas. Sitting down. he indicated Stiles should join him. “I wasn’t much older than you when it happened. Her loss and the attack by the Alpha that was what woke my Spark.”  The large wolf who Stiles now knew was Chris climbed onto the sofa and rested his large grey head on John’s lap. “For a while there, I was pretty much a mess. I had lost Claudia, found out that Werewolves were real, and then the Spark thing. I was lucky though.  Claudia and the Pack kept me tethered, helped me find purpose and a family.  I owe you and Peter a debt, and I intend to repay you for saving them tonight, kiddo.”  

Stiles squirmed uncomfortably. He was not used to this sort of praise. He looked over and could see Peter being hugged tightly by Talia, a mixed look of shock and wonder on the older man's face.  

“So, Peter, he’s your Alpha?” John asked. 

“It's kind of complicated, but yeah. I think we kind of have each other's back. Shit happened that left us both more or less alone.” Stiles looked over again at Peter, watching as he interacted with Talia and Joe. The Alpha’s posture was relaxed, and the soft smile was a stark contrast to the Peter he had always known. 

“I don’t need to be a wolf to see you two have a bond. Is he your mate?” John asked.  

“What? No, nothing like that. I suppose you could say we are friends; I mean, I care for him, it's just - like I said - complicated.” Stiles looked over at the Alpha and his traitorous heart gave a little jump when Peter looked over and smiled at him.  

He looked back to see John giving him a smirk, and he swore the wolf laying in his lap was grinning too. “Oh, stow it old man. It’s complicated, alright?” 

“I didn’t say anything.” John looked around and saw the various members of the Hale pack looking worn out and ready for sleep. “Hmm, looks like everyone is getting ready for some shuteye.  Why don’t you and Peter get some rest. We can discuss all that happened after we have all gotten some sleep.” 

“I think my Emissary is right. Rest now, we are safe here and I think we can all use a decent sleep.” Talia stood with her arm around Joe and her other resting around Peters waist. She leaned in and whispered something into Peter’s ear causing the man to blush and shake his head slightly.  Talia laughed softly and pointed up the stairs. “Take the guest bedroom. You’ll both have to share a bed I’m afraid, we have a full house.” The grin Talia gave Peter was devilish and Stiles blushed. 

The room was at the end of the hallway. Its large windows looked out onto the lake, which glowed a soft blue in the early morning light. Peter stepped forward and drew the blinds, making the room darker. The warm furnishings and thickly quilted bed lent to the den like feel of the room. 

“So, uh, we going to share, or do you want me to take the floor?” Stiles looked around the room nervously, avoiding looking at Peter. 

Peter let out a tired sigh, "Stiles. don’t be ridiculous. The bed is large enough for the both of us and I can assure you I will not try to molest or kill you in your sleep. Really, I thought we were beyond that sort of thing.”  Peter smiled and pulled back the quilt. The bed really did look inviting, and it was not that he didn’t trust Peter, it was his own traitorous body he didn’t trust. What would happen if he had another of  _those_  dreams, the nice ones where there was a lot of naked Peter, and what if he popped a boner in his sleep or worse?  

“Stiles, sweetheart. I’m exhausted, as I know you are, but if it would make you feel more comfortable, I can sleep on the floor.” Peter gave Stiles a look that was full of understanding, and what was with the pet name? Not that Stiles hated it, it felt nice, actually.  

“No, its fine, but no complaining if I wiggle around too much in my sleep, and if you snore, I reserve the right to smother you.” Stiles stripped off his flannel and jeans, just leaving on his boxers and tee. He felt a wave of self-consciousness when he saw Peter gazing at him, “Creeperwolf , you’re staring.”  

Peter blinked and looked bashful, if that was even possible for the wolf. “Sorry. It's just, I never realized what long legs you have.”  

 _All the better to wrap around you_  was the traitorous thought that crept into Stiles' head. Thankfully, his brain to mouth filter was working for once.  

“Well stop it, OK? Let’s get some sleep, I’m sure the Pack is going to be full of questions when we are all rested, and we need to have some good answers.”  

Peter smiled. “You’re right, of course.  And I promise to avert my gaze from your lovely legs if it makes you uncomfortable.”  

Stiles let out a frustrated groan and dove under the covers. Peeking out, he watched as Peter stripped down to just his boxers. O _h_ _dear gods how can the man look that good_ _?_ Pulling the quilt over his head, Stiles burrowed down, trying to think unsexy thoughts, not helped when a warm body slipped into the bed beside him. 

“Stiles are you still awake?” Peter asked softly.  

“Yup.”  

“How are you dealing with all of this, really?” There was something in Peters tone that made Stiles roll over and look into the blue eyes of the man lying beside him. 

“Truthfully?” Stiles asked, the events of the past 24 hours crashing down on him in a wave of emotion. 

“Yes, Stiles.” 

“I’m freaking the fuck out. Dude. your family is alive. My pops is alive, but they aren't ours. Like, we never existed in this place.  They’re not our family.  But they  _are_ _,_  and it’s doing my head in,” Stiles hissed out in a rushed whisper. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. 

Peter made a soft shushing sound and pulled Stiles towards him into a hug. The steady beat of Peter’s heart and the deep even breaths the wolf took helped calm Stiles down. He still felt shaky, but being held by Peter was helping. 

“I know, sweetheart, I feel the same. But maybe we can take this for what it is, a gift, or a chance, I don’t know, but here we don’t have the baggage of our past. But we do have each other. I promise you, whatever happens, we face it together. OK?” 

Stiles snuffled against Peter’s collar bone, nodding his head. It was strange, but he did trust Peter, and knew that he meant what he said. He was exhausted -  the escape from the ghost riders, the fire, the hunters, and then their night hike had taken its toll on his reserves. He found, embraced by Peter, he was slowly drifting off, and did not have the energy to move away. 

He was vaguely aware of Peter murmuring into his hair, and Peter maneuvering them so that he was curled protectively around Stiles, still holding him close.  Warm and safe, Stiles drifted off.  

  

 

 

 

Stiles wakes up to hearing voices down below in the living room and listens in while John and a now human Chris talk. 

Hearing soft voices below, Stiles stopped. Looking over the railing he could see John and Chris curled up on the sofa under a large throw. Chris had John cradled in his arms, running his hands up and down his mate’s arms. This was obviously a private moment between the two mates, but Stiles could not help but listen in.  

“I don’t know what it is about them Chris, but something in me tells me we should keep them close; they feel right. I can’t explain it.” Stiles listened while John and Chris talked. He knew it was the height of rudeness, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“They seem like good sorts. I did notice the scent on the Alpha, he almost smells like one of the Hales, and not just that he has spent time around them but actually a Hale. Is the boy his mate?” Chris’s low voice rumbled quietly in the darkness. 

“Stiles said they’re just friends,” John snorted a laugh. “I haven’t seen denial and pining like that since we were young and stupid.”  

“Hey, speak for yourself old man. I always knew what I wanted. You were the one slow on the uptake.”   

“There’s something about that young man, Chris. He reminds me of Claudia. There’s a passion for life in him, and his Spark, oh gods its strong. I felt it down in the basement when they arrived, he’s strong but untrained.”  

“Do you think they are a threat?” Chris' voice was a low growl that made Stiles want to bolt back to bed and hide behind Peter, but he stayed, wanting to hear John’s answer. 

“Honestly? I don’t think so. Something tells me to trust those two. They are not here to hurt the pack. They’re not telling us the whole story though, that I am sure of.  But I’ll get to the bottom of it.”   

“Hmm. I’m going to trust your judgment on this. Enough talk about the strangers, I’ve been away from my mate for two weeks. How about a proper greeting?” Stiles blushed when he heard John gasp, and decided now was the time to return to bed. 

Burrowing back under the covers, he felt Peter stir behind him and the wolf snuggle in his sleep against Stile's back, a warm puff of breath as Peter snorted softly had Stiles smile. This day had been full of surprises. He would talk to Peter in the morning, see if the Alpha agreed that they should tell the Pack the truth and go from there.  In the meantime, he would quietly enjoy Peter the snugglewolf and having a version of his father alive downstairs. 

 

The next time Stiles woke the sunlight coming in through the side of the blinds was dimmer, it would have to be late afternoon. The spot alongside him was empty - Peter must already be up. He groaned and pulled the blankets back over his head, then he heard the tiny patter of small feet and the unmistakable sound of giggling.  

Peering out of his blanket cocoon he saw two sets of shining eyes, Molly and Kaiden giggling when he blew a raspberry at them. “Stie gets up, Unca John made pancakes!” Molly was bouncing with excitement.  

“Ooh, are they buttermilk?”  

“Yes, and lots of syrup. Come on, Stie gets up!” Kaden squealed. 

The twins were so excited they had wolfed out a little and Stiles thought they looked adorable. Sitting up he gave both the twins a big grin. “Well we can’t miss out on them can we. But you guys gotta let me get dressed, ok?”  

“Kay, Mom sent these to you.” The twins held out clean clothes for Stiles. “You got to hurry, before Der and Peety eat them all.” Molly was bouncing on her little feet. 

“Peety?”  

“Your Alpha, silly!”  

“Oh.” Stiles smirked, wondering how Peter was coping being called Peety. Stiles dressed in the sweat pants and hoodie that the twins had left for him and headed downstairs. The first thing he noticed was the noise. A family of hungry, boisterous werewolves made a  _lot_  of noise.  Food was piled on the large oak kitchen table and the family sat around eating and talking. Talia sat at the head of the table gazing at her family. She had come so close to losing them all last night.  Giving her a warm smile, Stiles took a seat alongside Peter, who was in deep conversation with Chris. 

“So you’re saying full shift came to you straight away? That’s unheard of,” Peter remarked to the other man. 

“It came as a shock to all of us, I can tell you.” John spoke as he walked in, carrying a platter piled with fluffy buttermilk pancakes. 

“I can imagine. There were only a few in our family who could achieve a full shift, myself and my sister.” Peters voice dropped lower at the memories. Stiles reached over without thinking and gave Peter’s leg a reassuring press. The smile the wolf bestowed on him made Stiles grin like a goofy boy and he could hear Talia snort a soft laugh. 

The meal was a slow leisurely affair, several times when John passed a platter of food his way Stiles had to stop himself from saying  _Thanks Pops_ _._ It was so unnerving to have this John sitting here. Stiles was getting better at separating this John from his Dad, but it still caused an ache in Stiles’s heart for his lost father. 

Talia cleared her throat, getting the Pack’s attention. “Derek, could you and Laura take the little ones outside for a while? I would like to talk with our new friends. Not too close to the water till I have spoken to the Selkie matriarch, though.“ 

“Yes, Mom.” Derek smiled and stood, hoisting Molly on his shoulders while Laura grabbed a handful of pancakes and herded Cora and Kaden in front of her. 

Joe went over to the counter and brought a fresh pot of coffee, filling everyone's cup before Talia spoke.  “First of all, I think I say this for all of us here. Stiles, Peter, we owe you a debt that we cannot possibly pay. You saved my family when you had no reason to. You not only stopped and dealt with those hunters; you saved my family from those flames. You have probably put yourselves in danger helping my family, and you cannot possibly know what that means to us.” 

 

Peter dipped his head to Talia in deference before he spoke, “Alpha Hale, I know I speak for myself and Stiles when I say this, we would gladly do it again. We will not stand by and watch while a family is harmed, while hunters destroy packs and cubs are left without parents. Neither Stiles or I would or could just stand by. No debt is owed, Talia.”  

Talia looked to Joe and then John and Chris they all nodded with an unspoken agreement. “Peter, Stiles, we have all spoken this morning, and I would like to offer you both a place in our pack. I know you are an Alpha and I am sure you would prefer to build up a pack of your own, but in these trying times, when so many are against us, I cannot help but feel we would be stronger and better for it having you join us. And Stiles, John has spoken to me about your spark, and would like to offer to train you, in hopes that one day you would work alongside him as Emissary to our pack.”  

Peter looked at Stiles, gobsmacked. This was a huge thing. Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand and nodded. “We need to tell them everything before we make a choice. They may not want us after. Tell them, Peter.”  

Peter nodded. “Talia, your offer to us is unbelievably generous, but Stiles and I need to tell you the whole truth about us and how we came to be here.” Peter looked again at Stiles, who gave Peter’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Talia nodded for Peter to continue. “Let me start by saying Stiles and I are not from Connecticut, but we’re both from Beacon Hills. But not this Beacon Hills. We were captured by the Wild Hunt and in an attempt to escape, Stiles created a portal to help those captured return. The others returned safely to our knowledge, but Stiles had to cast another for us to return. Something happened and we did not return to our time/dimensional space. We ended up here, here being ten years in the past, and a different version of our past.” Peter stopped and looked at the faces around him. Talia and Joe looked surprised and shocked, John looked like he was measuring each word, and Chris was calm, but Stiles could see the man was tense. waiting to see if these men were a danger to his pack.  

Peter continued after a sip of coffee “I was the younger brother and Left hand for my Sister, Talia Hale, and the fire we saved your family from was the one that took my whole family from me. I ended up in a coma, and when I woke six years later I was insane. I took many lives and ruined many more, some of which I am sorry for, most of which I am not.” Peter flashed his eyes, not to challenge Talia, but as a result of the emotions the memories stirred in him. He looked over at Stiles, asking permission to continue. Stiles lifted his eyes to John and then back to Peter, giving the man a small nod.  

“Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski,” Peter looked at Stiles and smiled sadly, “Was friends with one I bit during my madness, and with my nephew Derek and the small pack he formed. He killed me to stop my rampage. “Peter looked at the shocked look on Talia and the rest of the group’s faces and smiled. “It's OK. We moved past it, though Stiles does like to use the moniker Zombiewolf on me more than is strictly necessary.”  

Stiles shrugged. “Hey, if it works, it works.” This earned a laugh from Joe and a smile from Talia. “Stiles, your family. They must be worried about you, if what you say is true.”  

Stiles looked down at his hands and sighed. “My Mom Claudia died when I was ten. That just left me and my pops. He was Sheriff in Beacon Hills, and he was killed a few months back by an Alpha named Deucalion. His name was John.” Stiles looked over at the Hale Emissary. “You're not him, I know that. Don’t worry, I’m not going to project all the shit I still haven’t processed about his death onto you, but I hope it kind of explains the weird side-eyes I may have given you.” Stiles dropped his head and spoke softly. “We’re not good people exactly, but we were trying to do the right thing, what was right for our family and our pack, and it left its mark on both Peter and I.  We would never harm or bring harm to your Pack Alpha Hale, but we both understand if you want us gone.”  

Peter made a pained sound and wrapped an arm around him. Stiles leant further into the touch, seeking comfort from the Alpha. 

Talia stood up and came around the table. Stiles was not sure what he was expecting  - to be roared at, to be driven out of the house maybe, but it certainly wasn’t to have the Alpha wrap her arms around both he and Peter.   “My poor boys. Peter, I got a glimpse of what it would be like to lose my Pack last night, and I cannot imagine the pain you went through. They took your whole pack away from you and you were left without anyone. I hope you found those responsible and ripped their throats out.”  

Stiles wiped a hand over his eyes and let out a small giggle. “He did. With his teeth.”  

“Really, Stiles,” Peter sighed, pulling him closer. 

“The hunters responsible, who were they?” Chris asked from across the table, his eyes glowing balefully.  

 

Peter lifted his head and looked over at the beta. “Kate Argent seduced my 15-year-old nephew to gain information, then used that information to kill my pack. She and Gerard had the whole thing planned out.” Peters eyes flashed in anger, but he calmed under Talia's touch. 

“So, my family were monsters in your world too,” Chris sighed.  

John reached over and laid a hand on Chris. “You are not them.” 

“No Chris, you seem like a good man and loyal beta. In our time, our Chris became a great asset and guardian of the Hale lands and pack. He never took the bite, but he was part of our pack nonetheless.” Peter spoke up, wanting to make Chris see that he did not have any ill feelings towards the man. 

Talia stood up and looked at the group gathered in front of her. “Peter, Stiles, in light of what you have told me, I see no reason to withdraw my offer, but I understand if you want to find a way to return to your own time.  But know you will be gladly accepted into our family.” She smirked, “I always wanted a little brother to boss around.”  

“Oh no you don’t, Talia Hale. How about we give these guys a chance to talk, and go out and make sure Cora hasn’t declared war on the Selkies,” Joe smirked at his Alpha. 

As the group stood, each passed by Stiles and Peter, rubbing a hand on their shoulders. Talia just embraced the two again, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. She smiled and said, “You do not have to make a decision now, but I feel in my gut you both belong with us.”  

“Talia, leave the boys be,” John chuckled. He was the last to leave. He gave them both a shrewd look, and Stiles felt like squirming under the intense gaze. “I knew there was a lot more to you two, and I think there are going to be some long conversations to be had between us all, but I agree with my Alpha. You already feel like you belong with us.” John looked at Stiles and smiled gently. “Son, I’m not your Pops, and you and I both know I can’t be what he was, but I can be a good friend if you will let me.” With that, he left the two alone. 

Peter walked over to the large picture windows looking down at the pack. Stiles could see the tension dropping from the older man's shoulders. Stiles walked up behind him. He looked at Peters broad back, and fought the urge to wrap his arms around the man. Before he could give into impulse, Peter spoke. “Well, that went better than I anticipated. How do you feel about it, Stiles?” 

“To be honest I am surprised how well they took it, but also at their offer. Peter, could we really stay? Would you want to?” Stiles knew in his heart that staying here was an option he wanted. There was little back in his time line making him want to return, only bad memories and a Pack that had turned their back on he and Peter. Here, they could start again. Peter could have the family that he needed, and if his feelings about Talia were correct, a Pack Alpha that would respect and support Peter. But what if Peter wanted to return home? Stiles went with an honest answer. “I like them, I really do. And it feels right. But I don't think I could decide yet.”  

Peter turned and graced Stiles with one of his genuine soft smiles. Stiles could look at Peter smiling like that forever, he realized. “I agree with you. This could be something special, but it’s not a choice to make without thought. The Pack barely know us, or we them. We should take time to get to know this Beacon Hills.” Peter stepped forward and pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles was proud that he didn’t let out a yelp.  OK, maybe a small one, but he smothered it against the soft tee Peter was wearing. “Whatever we decide, we are in this together, I promised you that.” Stiles listened to Peter’s voice, letting the sound of it calm him. He wasn’t ashamed to hug the man a little tighter and press his face a little harder against Peter’s strong neck. 

He was done hiding what he knew was growing in his heart for the older wolf, done with worrying what others would think. The judgment of Scott and others no longer mattered.  Peter’s hold on Stiles tightened, and Stiles could hear the soft almost sub vocal purr coming from Peter. With a dash of daring, Stiles moved so his mouth softly pressed against the alpha’s throat, a soft chaste kiss, then he whispered into his skin, _“W_ _herever you go, I go. Wherever you stay, I stay.”_ He could feel Peter tremble under his hands. Tipping his head back, he looked at Peter. “You’re stuck with me, Alpha.” 

The growl that followed was deep and primal. Stiles shivered as Peter held him tighter and pressed their lips together. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, but with a hint of the passion to follow. Stiles felt himself melt against Peter as he deepened the kiss, Peters tongue brushing against Stiles’s bottom lip. Stiles opened his mouth slightly, happily making a soft moan. 

A delicate cough made them both aware they were no longer alone. John stood smirking at the glass door that led out in the lake front. “Talia is wondering if you want to come down to the lake and meet the Selkie Matriarch, and then I was wondering if Stiles and I could talk. Spark business. " At Stiles’s confused look, John laughed.  “I just got the feeling that you did not have many people to talk to about being a Spark, and thought maybe we could start by going through some of the stuff I have picked up over the years.”  

Stiles pulled away from Peter, but linked his fingers through Peter’s hand. “That would be great. Peter, I think it would be good if you spent some time with Talia and the kids, get to know all the  _wolf_ _l_ _y_  stuff” Stiles grinned as Peter raised an eyebrow. 

John spoke. “Well, Talia was interested in your work as the Left Hand if you're willing to talk about it. I think she would like your input on better ways to protect the pack. Last night should never have happened."  

“I will go speak to Talia; I am sure we can come up with some plans to keep the pack safe, John.” Peter smiled, and let go of Stiles’s hand. “Sweetheart, I will leave you two your magic talk, and I shall go impart my vast wisdom to Talia.”  

“Just don’t be, you know, be too much you,” Stiles called after him. The only response from Peter was a soft laugh as he walked outside. 

John watched Peter leave, then looked back at Stiles. “He always like that? “  

Stiles walked back to the kitchen, with John following. “You mean a smart mouthed, clever son of a bitch? Yep, but he can get away with it, because the man  _is_  smart, and he knows how to deal with a problem. Sometimes his methods can be in that grey area I told you about.” Stiles looked at John out of the corner of his eye, the John he knew was a pragmatic man, and while not agreeing with Peter’s methods, could at least understand them. Stiles wondered how this version of John would take Peter’s more questionable methods. 

John took the cup of coffee Stiles passed him. Taking a long drink, he then fixed Stiles with a firm gaze. “Son, as Emissary of this Pack, and as town Sheriff, I have done things to protect Talia and the Hales that have, if not been illegal, were at least dubious. But I did them for my family. Peter, I suspect is no different." 

Stiles spoke cautiously, not sure how the man would react to the things he was about to tell him. “Peter and I have both done things, bad things, horrible terrible things. When Peter woke from his coma, he had no pack.  Derek was so messed up he could not help anyone, and Laura was on the crazy train herself. Peter was in so much pain, the guilt and the severed Pack bonds. It drove him to do things that seem monstrous, but I can no longer judge him for them.”  

Stiles looked out through the kitchen window facing the expanse of the Preserve. The forest hummed with quiet energy calling for him. He wondered what the Nemeton here was like, was it still a stump? Had the Nogitsune been trapped inside this one? That thought made Stiles shiver. 

“What is it son? You just went pale as a ghost.” John gave Stiles a worried frown.  

“Is there a  Nemeton in the Preserve?” Stiles asked while he kept looking out to the woods beyond the house. 

“Yep there sure is, she had been asleep for a long time but in the last few months shoots have been forming around her stump, been keeping a careful eye on her.”  John stepped forward so he stood next to Stiles. “What's got you worried, kid?” 

“In our time, there was a Nogitsune buried in the Nemeton, it got out and it possessed me. I hurt a lot of people.” Stiles’s fingers dug into the sideboard. John gave Stiles an appraising look. “Son, you didn’t. The Nogitsune did, and that explains a few things. I‘m guessing you somehow beat it?”  

 

“Peter. He helped find a way to drive it out, then we killed it.” Stiles had sunk into himself, speaking softly. He jumped when he felt John’s hand on his shoulder. “It speaks of the strength of your will to be able to survive something like that, and the bond you share with Peter. Would you feel better if we went and checked out the Nemeton? It's not far from here, and I’d feel more comfortable knowing if there is something trapped in our tree.”    
   
Stiles nodded. “I want Peter to come.” John nodded and smiled. “I expected you would. I’ll get Chris to come along. The man has dealt with its type before. You go get your Alpha. I need to go find something and I‘ll meet you out front.” John gave Stiles another fatherly clap on the shoulder and headed towards the stairs. 

The thought of going out and facing another Nogitsune terrified Stiles, but knowing he wouldn’t be alone helped ease some of the fear, but not all. He was stronger, and he had his Spark. Taking a steadying breath, he headed out to find Peter and tell him the plan. 

“Sweetheart, are you ok? Your heart is beating like a jackrabbit's.” Peter stopped his conversation with Talia, giving Stiles a critical look. 

“I’m fine Peter just a little nervous. Umm, I’m going with John to check on the Nemeton, he thought it would be a good idea if you and Chris came along.” Stiles leant against Peter, smiling shyly at the soft look Talia gave them both. 

“Why does John want to take you, Stiles?” Talia asked. 

“In our time there was a fox spirit, a Nogitsune buried inside. It managed to free itself and possessed Stiles. Lives were lost and I nearly lost Stiles. I would not see that creature free itself here,” Peter said, holding Stiles tighter. 

Talia looked at Stiles and for one brief moment Stiles feared she would turn him out, see what a dark horrible creature he had been, and a small voice in his head said he wouldn’t blame her.  Talia stepped closer to the pair and Stiles could feel Peter tense. “Oh you poor boy, it must have been terrible. But you survived. Peter, I take it you were instrumental in helping Stiles defeat the possession?”  

“In some small part yes, but I have always felt it was Stiles, his willpower, his sense of right that made it possible.” Peter held Stiles close and Stiles soaked up the warmth and affection, his heartbeat calming. 

“I agree with my Emissary, this is something that should be looked into. But if you feel it might be too much for you, John and Chris can go,” Talia said.  

“No, I can do this.” Stiles looked up from under his lashes at Peter. “I need to do this.”  

“Don’t worry son, we’re going to be there with you.” John spoke as he and Chris descended the steps from the house. Chris had a large backpack over one shoulder. “The Nemeton is about an hour into the woods, we should be there and back before nightfall, but I packed water and a few snacks for the hike.” John stepped towards Stiles. “I also have this for you.” In John’s hand was a Bright Lapis stone encircled by a silver moon, hanging from a strong silver chain. Stiles could feel the magic coming off it. It felt like a warm blanket on a cold day, comforting and safe.  

“What is it?” Stiles reached out to take the pendant.  

John smiled wryly. “A few months ago, I got the urge to make this. It has a protection spell, guards the wearer against possession and dark magic, but also has a guiding spell, so an Alpha can find the one wearing it. I had the strangest feeling I had to make it. It seems maybe my hand was guided to make this for you, Stiles.”  

“This is too much. I can’t take this,” Stiles stuttered out. 

Stiles could only imagine the time and magical effort that went into making something like this. He could feel his magic reaching out and twining with the essence of John’s magic in the pendant. They flowed smoothly together, they fit like two halves, the lavender of Stiles' spark melding with the rich royal purple of John’s. The pendant glowed briefly, then stopped. 

John nodded, satisfied. “See? It is for you. Now put it on. If you get lost or something happens, Peter or Talia can find you.”  

“Take it, pup.  It makes me feel safer knowing you have this.” Peter took the pendant from Stiles' hand, unclasped it, and placed it around Stiles' neck. 

The weight of the pendant felt good, it felt comforting, it helped. He gave John a grateful smile. “Thank you”  

Chris had been standing to one side watching the interactions. “Peter, you feel like giving your wolf a run? You said you can fully shift, right?” 

John rolled his eyes at his mate. “You being able to shift fully has him all excited. Talia is the only member of this pack who has that gift so far, and she doesn’t have time to run with the shaggywolf these days”  

Stiles let out a chortle. “Shaggywolf.”  

“Yeah, kid. You're not the only one who has these “cute” nicknames for the one he supposedly cares for.” Chris spoke in an unamused tone but Stiles could see the amusement dancing behind the blue eyes. 

“It wouldn’t be a stupid idea - our wolves' senses are even more finely attuned to changes, and I must admit it has been some time since I got to run feeling the wind in my fur,” Peter smiled. Stiles could see that Peter was excited by the prospect. 

 

“Guess this means we’re going to be stuck lugging clothes around for them,” Stiles sighed as Peter and Chris stripped down quickly. Stiles could not help but stare at Peters naked flesh. Damned werewolves and their  _let's get naked attitude_ _._   It was  going to be the death of him. He was _not_  going to pop a boner right here in front of the entire pack, nope, going to think unsexy thoughts. Turning away from Peter and all his exposed sexiness, he caught an eyeful of Chris naked. He  groaned internally - that wasn’t helping. 

Peter came up to Stiles before he shifted, hugging Stiles from behind. He could feel the smile on the older wolf’s lips as he pressed a kiss on the nape of Stiles’s neck. “Did you know I can smell when you’re aroused, sweetheart? It smells divine,” Peter whispered wickedly in his ear. 

With a quick press of lips on Stiles’s cheek, Peter’s warmth was gone. Turning, Stiles saw the big black wolf standing in Peter’s place, mouth open to a wolfy grin, ruby eyes sparkling. 

Stiles watched as a large grey wolf padded over to Peter. Chris bowed down to a playful pose,  also showing deference to the alpha in front of him. Chris’s grey tail swished in anticipation. 

John sighed. “Come on, kiddo. Let these two get it out of their system, then they can catch up.”  

They bid the rest of the pack goodbye and headed to the edge of the woods. Soon two furred bodies were running past, soft growls and playful yips filling the quiet woods. 

 

 **The woods are dark and deep**  

 

There were subtle differences in the woods here compared to those in their own time. There seemed to be more life - the woods seemed healthier, with less sign of human encroachment.  Stiles voiced these thoughts aloud as he watched Chris and Peter ranging up ahead.  

“The Hales have been guardians of this land for generations. All know, supernatural or hunter, that a strong Alpha guards this place. Talia and her mother before her have spent years fostering good relationships between the different packs and even some of the more progressive hunter families. I think the land responds to strong stewardship.” John spoke as he leant down to check on a small bush. Stiles let out a squeak when a tiny wood sprite darted out of the bush and danced around John’s head. 

Listening carefully, he could hear the sprite chitter and whisper and continue to dance happily in the air around John.  “They’re a little miffed I haven’t been out here in a while. She also said that strangers have been up around the Nemeton. Whoever it is was using a protection spell that stopped the Sprites from getting  close.”  The sprite, finishing with her dance around John, zeroed in on Stiles. His eyes nearly crossed as she hovered in front of his face. Her face was almost human looking, until you noticed how her eyes were cat-like, cunning and intellect hidden behind the dark orbs. When she smiled, she showed her dainty pointed teeth, and Stiles had no doubt they could cause injury if she felt so inclined.  

Stiles held still as the sprite flew closer and then touched the tip of his nose with a tiny hand. She said something in a strange tongue, then giggled and disappeared. 

“What just happened?" Stiles could feel the tiny hand still on the tip of his nose. 

“You just got hit on by Tesh, high lady of the Pixie and Sprite court,” John chuckled. “She said it was a pity your wolf did not look like the kind who shares, but she likes you. She said your magic is sweet, and so are you.”  

 

“What!” Stiles blushed and flailed as John laughed.   

“It's a good thing she liked you. If sprites take a dislike to someone, they can make trying to walk in these woods a living nightmare,” John said. 

They continued on until Stiles noticed a change in the air - it felt heavier, more charged. Looking over, he could see that both wolves had stopped their gamboling and were looking intently at the center of the grove they had just entered. The air in the center of the grove shimmered and Stiles felt his skin prickle at the feel of old, powerful magic resonating from the center of the grove. He looked over and saw Johns eyes glowing deep purple, and knew that his would be responding the same. 

At the center of the grove, the tree emerged from its magic camouflage. Stiles looked up in awe at the massive trunk that seemed to soar endlessly up into the canopy. Stiles felt a presence brush his mind and he knew it was the Nemeton. The touch was not aggressive or intrusive, but a gentle caress - almost a polite  _hello._     
 

Stiles looked over towards the other Spark. “You said she was a stump, you fibbed!” John chuckled. “She wanted to surprise you. When you asked about her, I got the feeling in here.“ John tapped his head. “She sometimes likes to make herself known, and she was eager to meet with you, but she’s also a young tree, 1000 years makes her a teen for the Nemeta. I guess she wanted to show off a bit.” 

“Um, Hi, I guess?” Stiles spoke to the tree, glaring at the two wolves and the Emissary, daring them to make fun of him. Chris and Peter both tilted their heads towards the tree, then silently walked forward, laying down at the base of her trunk. 

John spoke softly. “You can ask her about the Nogitsune. just picture what you want to know in your mind and she’ll answer to her own way.”  

Stiles let his mind drift back to the  _dark times_ _,_  as he thought of them, visions of what happened, the pain and loneliness, all spilling out, the fury and chaos that the Nogistune had created while wearing his body. He heard Peter and Chris’s howl of shared anguish. 

 The Tree sent out pulses of calming magic, trying to soothe Stiles. Branches began dipping and caressing against the young spark in support, and he could feel the feather light touches of John’s magic joining the trees in sympathy and communion. “Is it still trapped within you?” Stiles asked in his mind. 

“No!” the tree shrieked filling Stiles mind with a dark vision. He saw a group of men gathered around the tree, warding spells and dark magic woven, and the jar removed from the Earth Tree’s roots, the jar shattering and the Nogitsune crowing triumphant as it slipped into its new host. 

The wolves howled in fury and Stiles shuddered at the vision before collapsing down onto the soft earth. “Gerard - he, the Nogitsune has possessed him! He wanted it to!” Stiles gasped, fighting the urge to vomit. Strong arms gathered him up, and his faced pressed against a warm naked chest. “Peter, we have to stop him, he’s going to try to kill the pack!”  

Shushing him gently, Peter cradled Stiles close. “I know sweetheart, she showed us. You’re safe. I have you.” Peter kept cradling him, and he felt John and Chris sit close by. 

“We need to get back and warn the Pack.” Chris’s deep voice rumbled above where Stiles lay cradled in Peter’s arms. 

“Why don’t the two of you shift and head back, you'll make it faster than us,” John said. Peter growled softly. “I’ll look after your mate, Peter. But the Pack needs to be warned, Talia and Joe can’t hope to defend the Pack against what is coming. They’re going to need the both of you.” The sense of urgency in John’s voice finally  got through to Peter. 

Reaching up, Stiles patted Peter’s face gently. “I'm ok, Peterwolf. Go protect the pack. We ‘ve taken this fucker down before, and we’re not going to let him win this time.” 

Peter let go of Stiles, but not before he kissed him softly then gave the Hale Emissary a glare. “Guard him with your life”  

“I will. Your mate is safe with me. I'll guard him like he was my own.” John turned and hugged Chris, pulling the man in for a heated kiss. “Stay safe, and don’t do anything stupid.”  looking at Chris and Peter "either of you.” 

Both wolves howled in goodbye as they dashed off into the woods. Stiles got to his feet. 

“How much training in offensive magic have you had, son?”   

“Not much. Deaton really didn’t want to train me, and most of what I learned was through what Peter and I could research.” Stiles brushed himself down and looked over towards the Earth Tree, biding it goodbye. 

“Deaton? Shit, that man got expelled by the high council years ago. It was believed his inaction caused the death of a Pack. I never liked the man.” John’s face contorted into a scowl. 

“Yeah, he’s shady and mysterious as fuck in our time,” Stiles answered as they left the grove. 

“All right, in the hour it’s going to take us to get back I can at least teach you a half decent warding spell, and maybe help you fine tune that one you used to hurl the hunters back at the house,” John gave  a smile at Stiles’s shocked look. 

“How did you know about that? You were stuck down in the cellar with the rest of the pack.”  

“Damn well felt it, like Ben Kenobi felt when Alderaan blew. Kid, your magic is a force of nature.“ Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and looked at John with awe. 

“You’re freaking awesome,” Stiles blurted out. 

“I’m a giant nerd. Well that’s what Chris told me, but this is the same man who spent hours explaining to me about proper care of comic books.” Stiles laughed at John’s pained look. 

As they made their way back towards the cabin, Stiles listened with rapt attention as John explained coming into his own spark, lessons he learnt through practice,  and the memorable time he accidentally turned the whole pack pink.  

 

“Oh my god, what did Talia do?” Stiles had finally stopped laughing enough to ask the question.  

“Well first I had to stop laughing.  Do you know how hard it is to look at your alpha as a bright pink wolf? ” Stiles snorted at the image, then giggled when he imagined Peter’s face if the same were to happen to him.  

“So back in your world I was your old man?” John held out a hand to stop Stiles from stumbling over a fallen branch. 

“Umm yeah, we weren't sure at first how much of this to tell. You know, Time paradox and all that, but this time seems different. I don’t think we jumped back in time so much as slid into another version of our timeline, one where Peter and I never existed. But yeah, in a nutshell, in my world you married Claudia and she had me. She passed when I was ten years old - frontal lobe dementia.” Stiles’s voice went soft.  

“Shit son, I’m sorry. Your pops must have been proud of you, though.”  

“I don’t know. I kept a lot of this stuff from him - he only found out about the supernatural and shit because I had to tell him. I always felt like I disappointed him. I know he loved me, but I couldn’t help feel that I failed him. I mean, I did, right? I couldn’t stop that Alpha from killing him,” Stiles spat out, faint traces of electricity jumping from his fingers, his spark reacting to his emotions. 

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski, you stop that right now. I’m not your old man, but I don’t think he and I differ fundamentally. And you did all you could to protect him and your pack. You would make any man proud to have you as their son. The man may not have liked you keeping secrets, and I’m sure he would have been pissed about the level of danger you put yourself in from time to time, but he would have been proud of you, of that I have no doubt.” John stopped and put a hand on Stiles’s chest, 

 “I saw the guilt you carry when the Nemeton went into your mind. I saw all that shit you carry here, “John jabbed a finger into Stiles s sternum, “and here,” pointing to Stiles' head. "That shit will eat you up and kill you just as fast as some hunter or rogue wolf, kid. You’re a good man, and I know I would have given my heart to have a kid like you.”  

Stiles was proud of the fact he didn’t flail when the older man pulled him in for a tight hug. “I know you’re a good kid, you and Peter both, that’s why I told Talia we needed you to be part of the pack.”  

Stiles buried his face in John’s shirt and let out a sob. He knew the man holding him wasn’t his dad, but in this moment, he really wanted him to be. 

They stood like that until Stiles felt himself composed enough to resume walking. “We better hurry, or Talia is sure to send the boys back looking for us,"John muttered.  

“Do you think the Pack is going to be strong enough to stand against Gerard now?” Stiles asked, his memories of what the Nogistune could do haunting his thoughts. 

“I got some ideas, and Chris has gone up against one before, so between us we may have more than a fighting chance; besides, they have no idea that they will be up against two Hale Alphas and two Stilinski Sparks. I think that works in our favor, don’t you?”  

“When you put it that way old man, I think we do.” Stiles ducked the playful swat John aimed at him. 

Dusk had fallen when they reached the lake house. The house windows were lit up, its warm glow acting as a beacon welcoming them home. As they started down the path towards the house, Stiles stopped, tilting his head then looking at John with a worried frown on his face. “Shouldn't Peter or Chris be coming out, or at least heart the pack or something?”  

John stopped and peered down to the house. ‘ _The blue garden lights are on_ _’_ _,_  he hears John whisper. He holds a finger to his lips and motions for Stiles to follow him. They took the small path on the edge of the yard, screened from sight by the trees. The path stopped at a small boathouse at the edge of the water.  

John opened the door carefully, and they both slipped inside. A small dirty window gave them a view of the house, and John stared up at it. Stiles noticed that John’s eyes glowed softly, and he saw John go limp against the window.  Grabbing him, he quietly lowered John to the floor. Not sure what was going on, he sat quietly waiting, holding the older man's hand.  

A few moments passed and John roused himself. HIs eyes lost their purple glow and an angry scowl formed. “Four Oni inside, Gerard and Kate Argent as well. Talia and Joe and the kids are tied up.” Stiles’s hand tightened on John’s. “What about Peter and Chris?”  

“Both knocked out, looks like they have been shot with something” John pushes himself up. “I have to do something, Stiles. My Pack is in danger.”  

Stiles grabbed John’s arm. “Look, Da-John, we can’t just go rushing in there – we'll be dead before we get through the door, and what help will that give the pack?” 

John slumped against the wall, sliding till he sat down on the cold ground, “I know, I know, but we can’t just sit here.”  

Stiles chewed on his lip, mulling over what they could do. “That trick you just did  - you know to look inside the house?” Stiles dropped down so he was kneeling in front of John, and able to look at the man  

“What of it?” 

“Ok, I’m thinking, is there a way you could let the pack know we’re here without alerting the Oni or Gerard?”  

John nodded, catching on. “I think so, yeah.”  

Stiles started drumming his fingers on this thigh as he thought, “So, could you give Chris or Peter a jolt?  Wake them maybe?”  

John thought on it. “I could probably use my mate bond with Chris to do that, but I don’t know if it will work. Both the wolves are under deep, whatever spell or drug is it has them near catatonic,” he frowned.  

“What if I gave you a little magic boost, upped the power?” Stiles wiggled his fingers. And lavender sparks danced on his fingertips. John hummed under his breath. "That could work, but we want to get closer to the house, don’t want the boys having to deal with those Oni and Argents by themselves. “  

Stiles gave a cold smile. “I know how we can finish Argent; the bite of an Alpha would cause the host’s body to reject the Nogitsune and expulse it.  We kill Argent and trap the Nogitsune in one move. We just need to make sure Peter and Chris are on board.”  Stiles closed his eyes in thought. “Don’t suppose you have anything made of Nemeta wood close at hand? Preferably a box? “   
 

John’s eyebrows raised. “Actually, on the sideboard by the front window, there’s a family keepsake box, made from wood harvested from one of the Nemeton’s branches. Dare I ask why?” 

“If things go the way I hope, we’re going to need something to trap the Nogitsune in.”  

John gave Stiles a long look. “I ‘ve heard stories about this. It could work. Sit down in front of me.” Stiles moved in front of John, their knees touching. “Close your eyes and focus on your Spark.” Stiles closed his eyes, listening to John’s voice he felt something brush against his mind, a soft touch.  Opening his senses more, he could feel the stronger pulses of John’s spark, weaving around the tendrils of his in a soft dance, coaxing it to follow. Stiles felt a giddy  _whoosh_  as his mind and John’s linked. It was softer than when the Nemeton had joined with him, John’s powered hummed though him. 

Opening his eyes, he was no longer looking at John in the boat shed but down on the two unconscious wolves. Feeling John’s gentle push towards the wolves’ consciousness, Stiles lent his spark. He could sense the two wolves coming back to themselves. “Shhh, don’t open your eyes, just wait for us. Going to need Peter to take out Gerard once we have the Oni contained,” Stiles whispered into the wolves’ minds. 

A soft flutter against his awareness told him the two had heard. a faint twitch of lip was all Stiles needed to see from Peter. 

“We freed you, and my father let you use him. Time for you to live up to your part of the bargain, fox,” Kate sneered from where she stood over Talia, a large knife held in her hand.  

Gerard smiled darkly. “What part of the bargain was that? Where I helped you break through the Hale defenses and trap the Alpha and her mate? Or was it when I took down those two?” Gerard pointed at where Chris and Peter lay, his face changing, an angry sneer on his lips. “We are not alone.”  Turning to the Oni who were standing silently, he snarled, “Kill the wolves. “ 

Without thinking, Stiles drew his spark close and then released it with a thunderous clap. The approaching Oni were flung across the room. With only moments to spare, Stiles gathered his will and moved he and John from the boathouse to standing in front of the wolves.  John gasped and threw up as they materialized. “Warn a guy next time, kid!”    
 

“Sorry Pops, but things just escalated.” Stiles didn’t even register what he called John, too focused on the Nogitsune and Oni about to kill the Pack. 

Kate let out a scream of rage and lifted her arm to drive the blade into Talia’s throat, but before she could, a snarling Chris was on her. A thin gurgling cry was all she was able to let out as Chris’s jaws closed around her throat, blood spraying the ground as she fell, dying. 

A deep growl echoed by Stiles’s side, Peter, eyes blazing, walked towards Gerard. “Go get ‘im, Tiger,” Stiles whispered, letting his hand trail momentarily through Peter’s thick fur. 

The Oni, sensing their master was in trouble, moved as one towards the wolf, but John and Stiles flung their combined power up, holding the Oni at bay. 

With a flash of fangs and a blood-chilling howl, Peter fell upon Gerard before he could react, biting down on the man's shoulder. Gerard let out a stream of choked off curses as he fell to the floor, the bite wasn’t fatal, but it didn’t have to be. The Alpha bite already doing its job, Gerard thrashed on the floor, black bile starting to drip out of his mouth. Stiles moved over to Peter, standing over Gerard.  With a flick of his wrist, a foxfire blade appeared in his hand.  At Peters cocked head, Stiles smiled darkly. "A gift, left from our previous encounter with the fox.”  

“Pops, get that box ready,” Stiles called over his shoulder while holding the blade to Gerard's throat. The Oni had gone silent, the barrier still holding them back. They watched with black eyes, powerless to stop what was happening. 

 Stiles slid the blade across the hunter's throat. Gerard's body began to collapse in on itself, black fissures crossing his skin. He let out one last rattling death gasp and stilled. Watching closely, Stiles saw the moment the fly crawled out of the dead man’s mouth. “Grab it and put it in the box.” Stiles pointed to the fly, and John reacted quickly, sealing the Nogitsune away in the Nemeta wood box. 

The Oni began to fade. Soon they were gone, their master no longer holding them in thrall. 

 

Stiles placed his hands on the box along with John’s, both their eyes blazing. The opening of the box sealed so that no visible seam showed. “We need to put this somewhere safe where no one can get to it. We can’t put it back in the Nemeton,” John said. 

“The family vault, in the safe. You can seal it with mountain ash and spells,” Talia suggested.  Getting to her feet, she looked down at the bodies, giving Kate’s corpse a solid kick.  “We can bury this trash out in the woods, deep. We don’t want anyone to dig them up.”  

Talia gave Stiles a long look then pulled him into a hug, “Once again, you saved our skins.”  

Stiles blushed. “Well, I kinda had some help.”  

“You did son, but you were the one who knew what to do. If it hadn’t been for you, we’d all be dead.” John placed a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “I’m damn proud of how you handled that, and very impressed. I think you could actually teach me a thing or two.”  

Stiles felt a warm weight press against his leg as Peter, still in wolf form, crowded against him. “You OK there, Peterwolf?”  

 

Peter let out a tired huff, but swished his large tail. “Let’s clean this mess up and check everyone over.”  

Joe grabbed Gerard's copse, but not before Chris darted in, lifting a leg. A long, hot, stream of pee sprayed onto the corpse. “Really? You had to do that, Christopher?” Talia scolded. The big grey wolf looked unrepentantly at his Alpha. “Just so you know, you’re scrubbing that floor.“  

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It had been two weeks since the fire and Gerard's attack on the Pack. Stiles and Peter had fit into the Hale family like they were always meant to be there. Neither had spoken about trying to return to their own time - they both knew that back there, no one remembered who they were, that there was only ashes and sadness waiting for them. Without saying anything the decision had been made. 

 They would stay with their new family. 

The subtle changes in their relationship made the others smile and tease, Peter going into full courtship mode when he realized his feelings for Stiles were more than reciprocated. The only thing Stiles could find to complain about that Peter would take it no further than kissing. It was slowly driving Stiles insane. They shared the same bed,  slept wrapped around one another, but never once did Peter try to take things further than soft kisses and gentle scenting. 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Talia dropped down onto the grass alongside him and he leant against her comforting presence. 

Stiles had, in a few short weeks, come to see Talia as the mother figure he had so sorely missed.   She was insightful and funny, firm when needed, and a remarkable Alpha. Stiles could already see the close friendship that was beginning to form between her and Peter. If he could talk to anyone about this, it was Talia. 

“I'm confused. Peter’s been throwing all these courting gifts at me, and going out of his way to show what a good mate he’ll be, which, you know, is awesome and cute as hell.  But he won't  - you know... “ Stiles groaned and threw himself backwards onto the grass. How could he say to this woman, who was like a mom to him, that he was sexually frustrated, and all he wanted was his wolf to make mad passionate love to him? 

Talia let out a musical laugh. ”Oh Stiles, sweetheart. I know what your problem is. Why don't you invite him to chase you through the wood's tonight?  It’s the first full moon since you’ve arrived, and I think it would be the perfect time to formally announce your courtship and becoming part of our Pack.  After the formalities, you could suggest a moonlit run to Peter.” Talia waggled her eyebrows, causing Stiles to snort loudly.  

He looked over to see Peter watching them with interest. Stiles blushed further, imagining Peter overhearing the conversation. “You think that would work?”  

“Oh, mother moon yes. It's how I got Joe to get over his nerves. It’s also how we ended up with Laura.” Talia giggled and Stiles laughed right alongside her. “He loves you Stiles, and he wants to do the right thing. You just have to make it clear to him that the right thing is him fucking you up against the nearest tree.“    
   
Stiles gasped, then fell over laughing again. “You’re my favorite Alpha.”  

 

The rest of the day was spent helping the pack get ready for the night ahead; members of other, nearby Packs were expected to join in the night's festivities, and Talia wanted the night to go off without a hitch. The Hale Pack had always been respected and held in high esteem, but now that they were welcoming a second spark and Alpha to their midst, it would make them one of the strongest Packs in the USA. 

 

The yard had been decorated in fairy lights, and the trees adorned in flowers. The setting was beautiful. John, as Emissary, took his place in front of the gathered pack and guests.  

“Tonight, under the watchful glow of Mother Moon, we welcome two to our Pack. They have proven their worth by saving this family not once, but twice, in quick succession. They came to us under unusual circumstances, but I for one am glad. Talia, would you like to welcome your newest pack members?”  

Peter and Stiles stood before the Pack, hands linked and Stiles trying hard not to look as nervous as he felt. It was Peter’s warm hand holding his that stopped him from shaking with nervous energy. 

Talia stood in a flowing summer gown looking every inch the proud Alpha, her eyes glowing softly in the evening light. 

“Peter Bartholomew James Hale...” Talia was interrupted by a loud snort from Stiles. 

 “PB&J - you're  SandwichWolf. Oh shit – sorry, Alpha.”  

Talia grinned and the rest of the pack snorted and laughed. Peter sighed, but smiled happily at his future mate .“Peter, do you willingly submit and become a member of the Hale Pack, and under the Mother Moon do you swear to protect and care for the Pack?”  

Peter stepped forward, tipping his head to expose his neck. “Gladly, Alpha Hale, do I submit to you.” Talia stepped up. Standing on her tippy toes, she bit down gently on Peters neck.  Stepping back with a glowing smile, she spoke. “Welcome, little brother.“  Stiles could see the dampness in Peter’s eyes and was nearly crying himself for Peter’s joy. 

Stiles stepped forward next, Talia bestowing a kiss on his cheek after the obligatory nape bite. “Are you ready for this?“ Stiles knew what was next. Talia would formally announce to all that Peter was his Mate. 

 “Hell, yes,” Stiles whispered back, blushing when he realized everyone had heard him. He started to fidget with the drawstring on the black linen trousers Joe had given him. ‘ _Easier to run in_ _’_ Joe had said with a wink. Were they really doing this?  Did Peter really want to be tied to him for the rest of his life?  Stiles knew in his heart he wanted this, had wanted this for a long time, but surely Peter could find someone better? 

“Darling, you’re thinking too loudly  - are you OK?” Peter leant in close, taking Stiles’s hand in his. 

 “Peter - I -  Do you really want to be stuck with me as a mate? Like, this is for life, dude.” 

 Stiles’s heart started to beat faster, but the look in Peter’s eyes had him calming down. Peter’s eyes glowed softly, and they held so much affection in them  that Stiles nearly melted. “Forever and always, love. I know what I’m getting myself into. I could ask the same of you.” Peter spoke softly, his thumb caressing the top of Stiles’s hand. 

“Forever and always. I’m in.” Stiles laughed as he answered Peter, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Talia clapped her hands getting everyone's attention. “We have one more piece of Pack business before we head out for our Moon run. Tonight we announce the formal acknowledgement of the courtship of Alpha Peter Hale and Spark Stiles Stilinski. Thought they have only been with us a very short time, they are family, and it fills me with pride and joy to know they have found happiness and their true mate.” 

John coughed and stepped forward. “As Stiles has no family here, I will stand in and accept the Peter’s suit to court Stiles.” Turning to Peter, John gave the wolf a grin. “Now, I know you know that if you hurt the boy, I can come up with all manner of unpleasant and painful ways to make you sorry you were ever born, but I’ve also seen how you look at Stiles, and I think you would do worse to yourself if you thought you’d caused him pain.” John startled the Alpha by pulling him into a hug, “Be happy, and be good to each other.”  

Talia stepped forward and kissed Peter and Stiles, “Stiles, are you happy to accept the courtship of Peter?”  

Stiles thought he was going to shake his head off, he nodded so fast. “Hell yes. Sign me the hell up.”  

“And you Pete,r do you still wish to make your courtship of Stiles formal?” Talia smirked at Peter.  

“Oh yes Alpha, in every way possible,” Peter said with a dry chuckle. Stiles felt his cheeks heating up when the rest of the Packs gathered let out howls and wolf whistles. 

“Well, with the formalities addressed we can decide on a night for the Official Mating ceremony, but for now children, lets enjoy the night.” Talia shooed everyone off, till it was just Peter and Stiles standing by the lake. 

“Are you happy, love, that we’re staying?” Peter pulled Stiles into his arms as he spoke.  

Stiles melted against his wolf’s warm embrace. “You know, for the first time in ages, I think I am. Staying here feels right. We fit in here like we never did back home, and it has the added bonus that I get to stay with my hot boyfriend.”  

Stiles drew Peter into a searing kiss, letting his hands roam the broad strong planes of Peter’s back until his hands settled either side of his waist. They kissed until both were breathing heavily , Stiles nipping lightly on Peter’s bottom lip. He pulled away and stripped off the linen shirt he was wearing, watching with pride the heated look in Peter’s eyes. 

“If you can catch me, wolf, you can have me under the stars tonight.” Stiles watched Peter’s eyes flare red, and a hungry growl escape his lips. That was Stiles’s signal to run. 

 

Stiles ran through the woods, following the path he had already picked out for tonight, making sure to leave his scent as he brushed against branches and tree stumps. Peter was close, he could hear him, but he couldn’t let the wolf catch him yet, or all the planning he and Talia had done would be wasted.  

He could hear the howls and yips of the other Werewolves, but he knew Talia would keep them away, letting Stiles and Peter have tonight. Stiles, nearing his destination, slowed and then stopped. Undoing the laces to his linen trousers, he dropped them and his underwear in the middle of the path, where he hoped Peter would find them.  

Darting through the bushes, he came out into the clearing, a small waterfall filling the clearing with its merry sound. At the center of the clearing lay the rug and basket that he and Talia had brought out earlier. 

He lit the small lantern and then spread himself out on the blanket, shivering in anticipation of his wolf finding him. A low growl alerted Stiles to Peter’s presence, and the warm weight of his Alpha was suddenly above him. 

Peters’ breath puffed against his skin as the man slowly looked his fill of his naked mate. 

”Are you trying to tempt me, Stiles?”  

“ _Yess_ _s_ _,_ ” Stiles gasped when Peter licked and nibbled at his neck. 

 “Do you want me to mate you, claim you under the night sky for all to hear?” Peter bit down softly on one of Stiles’s nipples causing the boy to let out a deep groan. 

 “God yes, please Peter,  _please_ _._ ” Peter continued his loving assault on Stiles’s nipples, teasing and sucking until Stiles felt like he was a string stretched to breaking point. 

Stiles looked down his body when Peter stopped his ministrations, to see his Alpha looking at him with hooded eyes. “Are you sure, sweetheart?”  

The look of absolute love and devotion in the man's eyes made Stiles heart melt even more. “Oh, I’m so sure. Peter. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything. I want to wake up in the morning full of your come and marked with your bites, knowing I’m yours. I want this, Peter, and I want you.”  

Peter spent what felt like hours worshipping Stiles’s body, mapping out each mole and scar with a kiss. When he finally came to Stiles’s weeping cock, he grinned wickedly as he licked a warm stripe up the underside, firm hands holding Stiles’s hips still. Stiles flung his arm over his eyes as Peter slowly took him into his mouth, letting out a guttural groan as he felt Peter’s throat around his length.  His hand moved to Peter’s head, running fingers through silky strands of hair. 

Stiles was so caught up in the feel of Peter’s mouth that he didn’t notice the first finger gently probing his tight pucker.  Peter pulled off Stiles with a lewd pop, grinning. “Would there be lube in that basket of goodies, Stiles?”  

Stiles nodded emphatically and flailed, trying to reach for the basket. Peter, with a soft huff, took pity and reached for the container, finding the lube with a happy growl. 

Settled back between Stiles’s spread thighs, Peter set about taking Stile apart. The first cool drizzle of lube was a shock, but then Peter’s warm fingers were there, probing and stretching, finding those spots that made Stiles see stars.  Peter took his time opening Stiles up - for that, Stiles was both grateful, and ready to scream. He had glimpsed the size of Peter’s cock.  There was a lot to work with, and while Stiles was no virgin, taking Peter’s ample length was going to be a challenge. 

“Please Peter, now,” Stiles moaned.  

“Patience, pup, I don’t want our first time ruined with you feeling pain,” Peter soothed. 

“I can take it, Peter. I need you in me now. Let me come with you inside me, _Please Peter_ _._ ” 

“Oh darling, I can never say no when you ask so prettily.” Peter moved up Stiles’s body, taking Stiles’s mouth in a tender kiss as he lined his length up against Stiles’s needy hole. The first push had Stiles grabbing at Peter’s shoulders, head thrown back.  Stiles could see the Milky Way above him, could feel the hot, steady, push of his mate inside. 

Peter finally bottomed out, and Stiles sighed, “This is what home feels like,” mouthing at Peters’ neck and shoulders as Peter started to thrust, each hip movement bringing more and more pleasure for the both of them. 

Their bodies twined and moved together until one particularly well aimed thrust had Stiles coming with Peter’s name on his lips, Peter losing himself to his wolf, growling and chanting Stiles’s name. With eyes glowing red and fangs bared, he was the most beautiful sight Stiles had ever seen. 

Seeing his mate close, Stiles tipped his head, exposing his delicate flesh to his mate. “Claim me, Alpha.”  

Peter let out a roar, and his knot swelled. Stiles gasped at the extra intrusion in his already tender hole. The bite had Stiles clenching and climbing towards another orgasm as his mate filled him and claimed him, the pain and euphoria warring within him until finally, Stiles passed out. 

Stiles woke up in Peter’s arms, wrapped in the blanket they had laid on. He could feel Peter press soft kisses to the place where Peter had marked him. Speaking softly into Stiles’s neck, Stiles could feel the soft smile on Peters' lips. “Talia’s going to kill me. We were supposed to wait until the mating ceremony.”  

Stiles pulled Peter’s arms around him tighter “Nope. She warned me this might happen when we planned this. I think she’ll be happy for us.”  

“Are you really happy we’re staying, Stiles?” 

“Absolutely. We got a chance not many get. We got the chance to be happy, and I think we've earned that.” Stiles held his wolf and looked up at the sky, finally feeling like he was home. 


End file.
